1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic timekeeping and more particularly to an electronic timekeeping system incorporated into a dynamically changing piece of artwork wherein the time-of-day may be determined by interpreting the relationships among various elements of the artwork according to a programmable set of rules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the enormous variety of timepieces that exist today, the vast majority are either analog or digital. Analog clocks display time in the traditional way by moving hands or other shapes. Digital clocks are a newer phenomenon and display numbers directly by liquid crystals (LCDs) or light emitting diodes (LEDs). Children often find it easy to "tell" the time with digital clocks. Almost all clocks have some decorative dial or face. But very few timepieces truly integrate their timekeeping function with the associated art work. Clocks have long been mounted in or on front of pictures, many use standard analog hands and are clearly not an integral part of the art. The hands of clocks have been substituted by various arrangements of lights, but these variations still use a basic clock face. Crude mechanical devices have been devised that use rolling balls, dripping water and the like to indicate the time, and although these could be considered to be examples of integrating timekeeping with art, they have many shortcomings.
New semiconductor digital electronics and LCD technology now make it possible to use time-as-art in an entirely novel way. Wall-mounted devices that appear to be original pieces of high-tech abstract art can be made to change their appearances over time. And if built according to the present invention, can provide accurate time to those who know the secret of the displayed scenes.